SCREW GIRLS
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Pairing: Hiruma/Tarou; Slight Sena/Tarou.    Summary: Tarou is finally told that he'll never have a chance with Mamori by Mamori herself and so, he swears off women forever! What will happen with Hiruma gets wind of this?


**SCREW GIRLS**

**Pairing**: Hiruma/Tarou; Slight Sena/Tarou.

**Summary**: Tarou is finally told that he'll never have a chance with Mamori and so, he swears off women forever! What will happen with Hiruma gets wind of this?

Everyone had stopped playing to watch. They were silent. Had they known this was going to happen? Had they been wishing this time would come? Had they?

"I…I'm sorry _Tarou_-kun, but I…I can't go out with you! You—you're just not Hi—I'm sorry!"

Bright blue eyes stared in the direction that the light haired girl had fled, frowning unhappily.

Hi? "Hi", who? Hiruma, he wasn't Hiruma?

He wasn't tall enough he had grown a lot! Both he AND Sena were still about a good four inches or so shorter than Hiruma who about 5' 11''!

He certainly wasn't peach skinned, but did Mamori really only go for light skinned males like Hiruma?

And! He was definitely not blonde! _Jeez_, blonde wasn't even Hiruma's true hair color!

_I—I always thought I had a chance since she is so kind_, Tarou thought sadly._ She just…isn't kind enough to even take pity on me… Maybe—I don't need pity!_

_I don't need Mamori-nee-san!_

_I…I don't need GIRLS!_

"M-Monta," Sena started, feeling sorry for his best friend who had begun to tear up a bit only to flinch a little when the male threw off his helmet in frustration.

No one spoke.

Clenching his fists, the dark brown haired male looked towards the afternoon sky as though he didn't care that the team was still around! He was going to say it, and he didn't give a damn how anyone took it! Tarou was just…so…angry!

"SC-SCREW GIRLS!" he exclaimed angrily towards the heavens shocking the entire team. "I—BOYS are MAX cool too!"

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

"HUUUUH?"

"HAN!"

"Monta, you—you don't mean that! Mamori-nee-san will—she'll come around!"

"…!"

"YA-HA!" Hiruma cried as he began to dash towards his receiver. "Playing for the other team now, huh, fucking Tarou? KE KE KE! Everyone else get lost!"

Sena gave his best friend a worried look with slightly heated cheeks before heading off.

_Monta, _he thought sadly.

Tarou swallowed lightly and took a seat on the bench as the rest of the crowd minus Hiruma immediately exited after a few encouraging warning shots. Was he going to be cut from the team now that he had confessed that he liked boys more now than girls? He didn't have long to think about this however! Hiruma had just taken a seat next to him!

"Are you serious about what you said fucking Taro?" Hiruma asked his face serious as his emerald gaze locked onto Tarou's bright blue ones. "You like boys?"

Tarou nodded shyly, his cheeks heating up a bit as he admitted this to his sempai. Since when did Hiruma call him by his REAL NAME?

"Are you sure about that?"

Tarou nodded again, turning away from the piercing gaze.

"_Well then_… How would you like it if I stopped picking on Fatty Junior and Peewee, hm?"

Tarou looked towards Hiruma immediately, his blue eyes widening in shock. Hiruma would stop picking on his friends, his closer friends?

"That-That would be MAX awesome…!"

_KE KE KE!_ Hiruma thought gleefully. This could work perfectly. There was no better way to release his frustration out on the male he was painfully, painfully crushing on! The naïve teen was basically going to hand himself over on a silver platter with all the trimmings once he was through with him!

"How about we make a deal then? I'll stop picking on Peewee and Fatty Junior if you…"

Trailing off, the male leaned towards the dark brown haired receiver to whisper into his closest ear.

Tarou blinked rapidly as a blush began to break out on his cheeks. What—what was Hiruma saying?

"H-Hiruma-sempai, I c-can't do that!"

"Oh? You're blushing fucking Taro."

Turning away, Tarou gripped his knees as his brain worked furiously. What Hiruma wanted…wasn't it against some kind of football code or something or ANYTHING! The third year student wasn't ugly or anything or even a really horrible guy, but…! This was a big, BIG step!

As he continued to think, the brunet was unprepared for the strong hands to grasp his lightly tanned wrists as a larger form leaned onto his back.

"You want them to experience triple the hell they already experience on a daily basis because of me? KE KE KE! You'd only feel guilty, you know, since you had a chance to save them from me, but you blew it because you were afraid…"

Afraid?

Tarou bit his lip lightly as he felt slightly heated breath fan down onto his neck; he was trying his best to ignore the blonde's comment, and his breath which was minty fresh, but it wasn't working!

"I-I'm not…afraid!"

"No? Heh, you're so afraid, you're tense in my arms, _Tarou_. _Now answer me_."

Hiruma's emerald irises narrowed dangerously.

The younger male gulped soundly this time as the words were spoken into his right ear.

"O-Okay, I-I—Just don't pressure them more than you already do, especially Sena…"

"Hm? Come on. You're coming to my apartment, fucking Taro." _Sena, especially Sena, the shrimp?_

With that said the blonde immediately left the bench and began to head off of the field.

Monta immediately followed, somewhat curious as to what would happen once they got to the blonde's apartment. Was the other male even serious?

"I'm deadly serious."

"…!"


End file.
